marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Idie Okonkwo (Earth-616)
, Jean Grey School student body; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Oyo, Delta State, Nigeria | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (right eye); Category:Orange EyesOrange (left eye) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Idie's right eye is bluish white and her left eye is redish orange. | Citizenship = Nigerians | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = Oyo, Delta State, Nigeria | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #528 | HistoryText = Origin Idie was a young girl living with her family in Oyo, in the Delta State of Nigeria when her mutant powers manifested. She was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. With the advent of her mutant abilities, Idie accidentally burned down her village and killed her family. A paramilitary group that tracked down Idie attempted to murder her, but the arrival of Hope Summers and Storm prevented the troops from harming her. .]] The Five Lights Idie, with no living family left, joined Hope and the other Lights as continued to rescue the last two Lights. First traveling with Rogue, Hope and the Light across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Though nervous, Idie stood with Hope in defiance of Cyclops' orders. Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, Idie quietly submitted to Doctor Nemesis' tests and to Hope training. Idie also quietly accompanied Hope and the other Light on their first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant. Schism Wolverine took a liking to Idie and started to mentor her. She was at the Mutant History Museum when the Hellfire Club attacked. Cyclops told her to "do what she thought was necessary". Idie decided it was necessary to stop them, and so killed them with her powers. Regenesis After the events of Schism, Idie went with Wolverine to Westchester County to attend Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. | Powers = ]] Idie is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. Her powers include: *'Thermokinesis:' Idie has the ability to alter temperatures around her. However, she cannot simply create heat and cold; she can only rechannel temperature. X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen These temperature manipulation powers results in: **'Pyrokinesis:' capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. **'Cryokinesis:' able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to generate ice. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Idie's last name is likely a reference to the protagonist of Things Fall Apart Okonkwo. * Idie appears to be Catholic. * Idie is the youngest of the Five Lights. However, her exact age seems to be a point of some confusion. In her original appearance Idie is said to only be 12 years old, but just a short time later Cyclops states she is 14 years old. * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * After months of cover art and promotionals depicting her hair in different styles, Idie finally changed her hair from a tight braided style into an afro in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Five Lights Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Catholic Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Thermokinesis Category:Jean Grey School student